


Stay with me

by invain



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Guilt, Love Confessions, Temporary Character Death, i dunno what this fic is tbh lmao, lucifer is a mess, send me prompts tho? Ahah, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-14 09:53:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13587600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/invain/pseuds/invain
Summary: When Chloe is stabbed, Lucifer runs to be by the side while she recovers.





	1. Chapter 1

Lucifer ran in the abandoned building just in time to see the knife be removed from Chloe’s side by the culprit, he watched as he ran, but he barley registered it, running towards Chloe, catching her as she began to fall. He quickly took off his jacket and pressed down on the wound that bled heavily on her side. Her head resting on his shoulder, her whole body in his arms.  
“Lucifer...” She said quietly, looking at him with a faint smile, her whole body shivering. He smiled back, placing a hand on her cheek gently.  
“You’re going to be okay.” He told her, and she nodded, a tear falling down her face that he wiped with his thumb.  
They haven’t had enough time, he thought to himself. They’d only been dating three months. They were supposed to have forever. They needed more time. Lucifer looked back at the woman he loved, laying bleeding in his arms, her body shivering. Her eyes closing.  
“Hey. Hey. Stay with me.” He begged her, and she forced her eyes open.  
“You need to keep your eyes open. I can’t loose you.” Lucifer said, trying to hold back the tears behind his eyes.  
“Ambulance is on its way. Okay? Just hold on for me. Please.” He begged again.  
“Lucifer- I lo-“ Chloe began but lucifer shook his head and she didn’t continue.  
“Don’t say it. Don’t say it like this is the end. You’re going to be okay.” Lucifer told her, holding her weakening body closer to him, and he felt her hand entwined with the one holding down on her wound forcefully.  
“There’s nothing you can do, Lucifer. It doesn’t hurt anymore.” She spoke softy, every word catching in the back of her throat, then coming out like she was gagging for air.  
“No” He told her, “stay with me. Chloe please.” He said to her, tears rolling down her face.  
“Tell my mum, tell her I love her okay? And Trixie, tell her I love her and that I didn’t die alone. And will you look out for her?” Chloe asked him, her breaths more challenging and held back.  
“Chloe-“ lucifer said shaking his head.  
“Lucifer please.” Chloe begged and he nodded, squeezing her hand in his.  
“I love you.” Chloe said, her eyes heavy, her body weak.  
“I love you too. So much. Please don’t leave me .” Lucifer said, and the sound of sirens were heard, becoming louder the closer they got.  
“Chloe. They’re here. Just please hold on.” He begged her, and she took a long breath.  
“I love you, Lucifer Morningstar.” Chloe said, and her eyes closed just as the paramedics ran towards them, lifting her body gently out of his arms.  
“There’s a pulse.” He heard one of them say, and hope filled him. “It’s weak. But it’s there.” He heard, and he looked as they wheeled Chloe into the ambulance.  
“You don’t get to have her dad. Not today. Not for a long time.” He said, spiting at the sky.  
“Sir, Are you coming?” He was asked and he nodded jumping into the ambulance and grabbing the detectives hand, placing a soft kiss on it as he let the doctors save her.


	2. Flashbacks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Lucifer waits for Chloe to gain consciousness, his mind flashes back to the first time he told her how he felt about her.

The drive to the hospital was painful, Lucifer's hand never left hers as Chloe lay unconscious, a oxygen mask over her mouth and noise to help her breathe, and a paramedic on the opposite side of him, checking the stab wound that was in Chloe's side.

"Its deep. She's definitely going to need surgery to close the wound." The paramedic said to Lucifer, and he nodded his head, his thumb stroking his love's hand as he held it tight, as if he thought if he let go, she'd slip through his fingers.

"She's stable, there should be no complications in the surgery, but we can never be so sure. Is there anyone you need to call? We're almost at the hospital." The paramedic asked him.

"Yes. Quite a few people actually. Are you sure she will be okay?" Lucifer asked the paramedic.

"I can't say for sure. But the odd's are in her favour." The paramedic told him with a soft smile, and began to stand up, "We're here." They told him, and Lucifer reluctantly let go of Chloe's hand, and stood up, following behind the two paramedics as they rushed in her in, hearing only half of what they said.

"We will come and find you once the surgery is over. She's in good hands, sir." A doctor told him, and Lucifer grabbed his arm.

"If you don't do everything you can too save her I swear, I will come for you." Lucifer threatened, and then smiled, his head tilted. "Off you go." The devil pushed, and the doctor all but ran into the operating room, the bar owner then pulled out his phone and rang Maze, knowing she'd want to be the first to know about what had happened to Chloe.

* * *

Maze was cleaning her knifes while she watched Trixie eat her lunch while watching, 'Up', which, no matter how many times she'd seen it, still didn't understand, when her phone rang, her eye's scanned the caller ID, and when she saw it was Lucifer calling, something inside her told her that it was bad, the demon quickly grabbed her phone and answered.

"Is everything okay?" Maze asked, a worried tone hinted in her voice, and she felt her heart fall into her gut at the way Lucifer remained silent.

"Lucifer... what's going on?" The former bartender asked once again.

"It's Chloe... she got stabbed." Lucifer told her, and Maze dropped the blade onto the table.

"Is she okay?" Maze asked, catching Trixie's attention.

"I don't know... she passed out and now she's in surgery." Lucifer told her.

"I'm on my way." The demon told him, looking at Trixie, and then looked down.

"Shall I bring Trixie? Do you want me to call Dan?" Maze asked.

"Yes, to both of them. Just don't tell Trixie what's happened." Lucifer told Maze.

"Are you okay?" She asked with sympathy.

"I don't... I cant loose her, Maze." Lucifer said, swallowing the lump in his throat before continuing. "I can't." Lucifer spoke quietly.

"I know, I will be there soon." She told her best friend, and with a quick 'okay', the phone went dead, and Maze jumped up.

"Come on, Kiddo, we have to go somewhere." Maze said, and Trixie stood up.

"Its my mom, isn't it?" Trixie asked, and Maze took a breath.

"Just, get some shoes on and we will go. Everything is okay." Maze told the ten year old, and she nodded, running into her bedroom, and Maze pulled out her phone and dialled Dan's number.

"Maze? Why are you calling me?" Dan said with confusion in his voice, the only other time she'd called Dan was when she needed to find Charlotte.

"You need to go to the Hospital." Maze told him.

"What? Why?" Dan asked, and Maze rolled her eyes.

"Because some jerk has stabbed Chloe." Maze said, and she heard something smash.

"I'm on my way. Do you want me to tell Ella and Marcus?" Dan asked.

"Yeah. Gotta go." Maze said, and hung up and Trixie came into the room.

"Come on, Lucifer's waiting." Maze said, and Trixie followed behind as they got into the car and drive to the hospital.

* * *

 

Lucifer sat in the waiting room, his legs bouncing up and down and he waited for Chloe's surgery to be done, and his mind kept thinking of the worst outcomes. Today could be the day he looses her, he knew that, and the thought of it made him feel sick. He couldn't loose her. Lucifer knew that, even as much as he refused to think of it, that one day Chloe will die, and he will be alone, but he knew that if today was that day, he wouldn't make it. Lucifer looked down to the floor, his eyes closed and took a deep breath and his mind flashed back to when they started, and a smile graced his lips.

_Three Months Ago_

Chloe marched angrily into Lucifer's penthouse, she couldn't believe him.

"Lucifer?" Chloe shouted, anger in her tone, and he came into her view and she walked over to him.

"What the hell was that?!" Chloe shouted, and he shook his head with a slight laugh, and drank the last of his whiskey.

"He doesn't deserve you, I wanted him to know that." Lucifer said simply, but they both knew there was more to it than that.

"Really? So, you ruined my date because you think I can do better? Don't lie to me, Lucifer." Chloe told him, and Lucifer poured more whiskey into his glass before he spoke.

"You can do better, miles better than that... creature." Lucifer told her, and she took a deep breath and threw her hands through her hair and laughed bitterly.

"What? So you don't want me, but you don't want anyone else that have me either?" Chloe shouted back to him, and he shot down his drink.

"I just think that you deserve someone who knows how special you, and that guy wasn't him." Lucifer told her, meeting her eyes, and she sighed.

"I cant do this anymore, Lucifer." The detective told him softly, and he felt his heart fall.

"What are you saying?" The devil asked her, and she looked down, shaking her head before looking up to meet his eye again and walking closer to him, stopping just before she reached the bar he was stood behind.

"I'm saying that, whatever we have or don't have... It's done, I cant play this game anymore. It hurts to much." Chloe said to him, a lump forming in her throat.

"Dete-. Chloe." Lucifer corrected himself, "I.." He tried to say, but words wouldn't form.

"No Lucifer, for some reason I don't seem to matter to you anymore, I don't know what happened to you after the beach, but you changed." Chloe told him, and he met her eyes.

"You do matter to me, Chloe. You matter more than you know." Lucifer told her, and she blinked slowly, and then quickly wiped her cheek as a tear fell.

"Do I? Because you have a really funny way of showing it. We kiss, and then all of a sudden you're gone, no call, nothing, you.. left." Chloe told him, and the bar owner looked down.

"It's more complicated than that." He told her, and Chloe just shook her head.

"I don't have time for this, I just wanted to tell you that I'm done. I can't keep going around in circles with you anymore." The detective told him, and he looked at her.

"Chloe..." Lucifer began, but she shut him down.

"No, Lucifer! You left! You just walked away like it was nothing. Like I was nothing." Chloe shouted to him, her voice breaking, and Lucifer broke.

"I left because I love you!" Lucifer shouted, and Chloe stepped back.

"What?" She asked softly, and Lucifer looked down, unsure of what to say next.

"You love me?" Chloe asked, and Lucifer stayed silent, and Chloe shook her head and turned, walking onto the balcony, crossing her arms over her front tightly too keep warm, and Lucifer looked at her from where he stood, unsure of what to do, he knew he couldn't take it back, because he did love her, he just wished everything was simple, and when Chloe turned, he watched her as she walked towards him.

"You know what? I'm done. I'm really done. You tell me you love me and then stop talking? I've had enough, Lucifer. I'm not playing this game anymore." Chloe shouted, and headed to the elevator, and Lucifer's gut filled with worry as he thought that this could be the last time he saw her, and he ran after her.

"Chloe!" He shouted, and she turned to face him, tears running down her cheeks, and he stopped right in front of her.

"I can't do this anymore, Lucifer. You either want me or you don't." Chloe said to him quietly, and he placed a hand on her cheek softly, wiping her tears, and met her eyes, and took the plunge. His lips met hers in a soft kiss, and when she kissed him back, he pulled her closer into him, his hands moving into her hair as her hand wrapped around the front of his suit, and when they separated, Chloe smiled.

"I love you, does that answer your question?" Lucifer joked, and she leaned her head to the side with a laugh, and nodded, her heart full.

"It does." She told him, and he smirked, before kissing her again, more passionately this time, and Chloe felt her inside's burn at his touch, and when he pulled her closer to him, she wrapped her arms around his neck, and squealed when he picked her up, placing her on the bar, their lips only separating for air every few minuets, and when he realised e was unbuttoning her shirt, he stopped and met her eyes.

"Are you sure?" He asked her, and she smiled, nodding.

"I'm sure." She told him, and kissed him again, before stopping the kiss once more, realising she'd forgot something. "Oh, and by the way, I love you too." She told him, and Lucifer smiled, kissing her once again.

* * *

Maze ran into the hospital and shouted Lucifer's name, bringing him out of his thoughts and he looked up, standing while she and Trixie ran towards him.

"Lucifer!" Trixie shouted, and ran into his legs, holding them tightly, and he placed a hand on the top of her head comfortingly, and he looked at Maze.

"Any news?" Maze asked him, and he shook his head.

"Is it my mom? Is she okay?" Trixie asked Lucifer, and he felt his heart break that little bit more, and he went to speak when Dan, Ella and Marcus came running in.

"Who was it?" Marcus asked with anger. He and Chloe had really bonded since she found out about him.

"It was that Jacob, the one who we think killed Hammish." Lucifer told Marcus, and Maze looked at Marcus and they both nodded, and Maze took out two of her blades.

"Call us if theres any news." Maze said, and the two of them ran out of the hospital.

"Daddy... is mommy okay?" Trixie said as Dan crouched down to his daughters level, and placed a hand on her arm, but didn't even know what to say, and looked at Lucifer, who nodded.

"Come here." Lucifer said to Trixie, and he walked with her to the vending machine, away from Ella and Dan's eye view, and sat next to her.

"What happened?" Trixie asked, and Lucifer swallowed.

"Your mom, was chasing down someone, and he wasn't a very nice man and he hurt her." Lucifer tried to explain in the best way he could to a ten year old.

"Is she okay?" Trixie asked him.

"She's being seen by the doctors. But I don't know." Lucifer told her honestly, and Trixie nodded.

"Can't you help her?" Trixie asked, not really understanding the whole 'angel' thing. ]

"I'm afraid not, I wish I could." He said to the child, and she looked to the floor.

"She's strong. She'll be okay." Trixie said, and Lucifer smiled sadly.

"Yeah, she will." Lucifer hoped, and he and Trixie stood and he watched Trixie run into her dad, and Lucifer sat down next to Ella.

"I can't believe this is happening." Ella said to Lucifer, and he nodded in agreement.

"You do realize Maze and Marcus are going to kill that Jacob kid right?" Ella said to him, and he laughed slightly.

"Miss Lopez, they're going to do a lot worse than kill him." Lucifer told her, and she closed her eyes.

"I don't wanna know." The forensic worker told him, and he smiled, and Dan went to speak when a doctor walked over to them.

"Is this Chloe Decker's family?" The doctor asked, and they all stood up.

"The surgery went well, we managed to stop the bleeding and stitch up the artery that burst, but she's still not gain consciousness, we don't know how long her brain went without oxygen, and so all we can do now is wait. You can see her if you'd like." The doctor told them, and they nodded.

"You three go on, I'm going to call Maze and Marcus." Lucifer told them, and heading out of the door with his phone, but he knew the only reason he didn't go into the room with them was because he knew that the minuet he saw her he'd break, and he wanted to do that without eye's on him. Lucifer dialled Maze's number.

"Any news?" Maze asked, and he could tell she'd just found the guy because she was distracted.

"She's still unconscious, but they think she'll be fine. Have you found him?" Lucifer asked.

"Yeah, wasn't that hard, he was still at the warehouse." Maze told Lucifer.

"Take him to Lux and do what you want. Just don't kill him until I've seen him." Lucifer said in an angered tone.

"Got it." Maze said, and the line went dead, and Lucifer turned around and saw Ella, Dan and Trixie walking out.

"We have to get back to work, call us if she wakes up okay?" Dan said, and Lucifer nodded, and headed back into the hospital and into Chloe's room. As he walked in, he shut the door and looked at her, she just looked like she was sleeping. No tubes. Just the beeping of the heart monitor. Lucifer sat in the chair next to her bed, and grabbed her hand, kissing it softly, and then brushed a hand over her cheek, reminding him of the first time they woke up together, and the day afterwards.

* * *

_Three Months Ago_

The dim light coming through the glass windows woke Lucifer up from his deep slumber, and as his eyes adjusted to the light, he noticed long blonde hair lay next to him, and he smiled to himself. Lucifer watched as she slept, some of her hair is her face, her hands clasped together just next to her head, and he gently moved the hair from her face, and froze as she began to move around, hoping that he hadn't woken her so he could stay in this moment a little longer, and he relaxed when she stayed asleep, and he smiled at how peaceful she looked, and he soon fell asleep next to her.

The next time Lucifer woke, the light was brighter, and there was a phone ringing in the distance, and when his eyes opened, he was met with Chloe's slightly open ones.

"Who's phone is that?" She mumbled, half awake, and Lucifer felt himself smile at how cute she was when she was still half asleep.

"I think its yours." He told her, and she groaned and rolled over, grabbing her jacket that was thrown carelessly on the floor, and picked up her phone.

"Hello?" She questioned, her voice groggy.

"You know, if your going to go home with your date you could at least let me know." Maze said to her in a teasing tone, "Are you going to be back before your spawn wakes up or do I tell her you left for work early?" Maze asked, and Chloe woke up fully at her words and quickly sat up.

"What time is it?" Chloe asked, and Lucifer looked at her with confusion.

"Decker its almost nine... where are you?" Maze asked, a hint of worry in her voice.

"I'll be back soon." Chloe told Maze, and put the phone down and wrapped the duvet around her and began picking up her clothes.

"I have to go before Trixie wakes up." Chloe told Lucifer as she began to get dressed, throwing on yesterdays clothes and Lucifer stared at her, and she laughed as she buttoned her shirt, and threw on her jacket, as she walked towards the bed to grab her shoes, Lucifer grabbed her waist gently, pulling her back down onto the bed as she laughed, and he lay atop of her, holding himself up slightly so he didn't crush her, and he kissed her, her hands on his face as she smiled into his kiss.

"I have to go." She told him when they parted.

"I'm sure Maze can care for you spawn for a little longer." Lucifer told her, and she kissed him softly once again, and then quickly pushed him off her playfully, and sat up.

"Dan has Trixie tonight. I might see you later." Chloe teased, and kissed him one last time before grabbing her bag and walking out of his bedroom and he watched her until the elevator doors shut.

Chloe ran into the house quickly and relaxed when she shut the door and realised is was way to cute for her daughter to be awake, and she walked into the living room and rolled her eyes at Maze's smirk from behind the counter in the kitchen.

"I'm guessing the date went well. You smell like sex" Maze said, eyeing up her roommate.

"Be quiet." Chloe said, throwing a dishtowel at the demon.

"I'm happy you got some, Decker. But if you'd let me know next time that would be great. I had to sit with your spawn until she fell asleep." Maze told her, and Chloe was filled with guilt.

"Is she still asleep?" Chloe asked, placing her jacket on the back of a chair, and Maze nodded.

"It's Saturday, and she snores." Maze said, and Chloe laughed.

"Yeah well, she got that of Dan." Chloe told her, and Trixie's door opened, and she smiled at the sight of her mother.

"Hey, Monkey." Chloe said as her daughter hugged her waist.

"Where were you?" Trixie asked, looking up at her mother.

"I was... out." Chloe said awkwardly, and Maze barked a laugh.

"I tried to wait up for you but I fell asleep." Trixie told her mother, and the detective smiled at her child, and kissed her head softly, and watched as she pulled a bowl out of the cupboard, and Chloe eyed Maze to help her, and with an eye roll, Maze grabbed the bowl and some cereal and help the ten year old.

"I'm going for a shower, behave." She pointed to Maze, and headed to the bathroom.

 

Later that night, Chloe said goodbye to Trixie as she headed out with Dan for the night, and as she shut the door, her phone pinged in her pocket, and she read the text from Lucifer, ' _Should I be expecting your company tonight? You seem to have left your bra."_ , and with a laugh Chloe replied that she'd be over soon, and Maze eyed her roommate as she laughed.

"Who's that?" Maze asked her as she cleaned her knifes on the couch, and Chloe looked at the demon with a shrug.

"No one." The detective replied innocently, putting her phone in her jean pocket as she got her jacket on.

"You going somewhere?" Maze asked her, and Chloe raised her eyebrows.

"What's with the twenty questions?" Chloe asked the curious demon.

"Nothing, it's just you go on a date, don't come home until the morning, and then now your off out again. Another date?" Maze questioned.

"Something like that." Chloe answered, and Maze looked at her blades, and then back at Chloe just as she was about to leave.

"Have fun, you animal." Maze joked, and Chloe laughed before shutting the door, getting in her car and driving to LUX.

 

As the elevator doors opened, Chloe stepped out and smiled as she saw him pouring her a drink, and as she met him at the bar, she took it with a gracious smile.

"You're not going to be rushing home tomorrow morning are you?" Lucifer smirked, and she shook her head.

"Trixie's with Dan and I'm sure I can leave Maze alone for at least twenty four hours." Chloe joked, and the devil nodded in agreement, a small laugh escaping his lips.

"I ordered us some dinner, are you hungry?" Lucifer asked her, and she nodded, and watched as he walked from behind the bar and towards her, greeting her with a soft, slow kiss, before placing his hand is hers and leading them over to the couch, as they sat down, their hand's parted, but somewhere in the deep conversation they were having, he found her hand locked in his, and he smiled down at it, knowing that this was what he came to earth for. Love. And he definitely found it.

 

They'd ate, drank, and talked for hours, but neither could complain, Chloe was walking back from the bathroom when Lucifer scooped her up into a kiss, catching her by surprise.

"Hey." She laughed, looping her arms over the back of his neck as his hands rested on her waist.

"Hey... you up for some desert?" Lucifer asked, his eyebrows raised and his voice seductive.

"I might be." The detective challenged, Lucifer then kissed her again, walking them slowly towards his bed, dropping them down gently, as their lips separated, Lucifer smirked, before pressing his lips against hers once again.

* * *

Lucifer was brought out of his thoughts when a nurse walked in, passing him a gentle smile as she checked the monitors.

"Everything is looking good, she should wake up soon, and then we will know if there is any brain damage or amnesia." The nurse spoke softly, and Lucifer nodded, looking back at Chloe as the nurse left the room. Lucifer squeezed her hand and held it up to his mouth, placing a kiss on it.

"I can't stay here without you, Chloe. Please, wake up." He said quietly, before sitting back on his seat, his mind replaying the moment he saw Chloe began to fall to the ground, and the feeling of her going limp in his arms, when his phone rang.

"Hello?" He said, his eye's on Chloe.

"Lucifer, Thank God!" Penelope said, and he rolled his eyes at the phrase.

"Not exactly, but okay." Lucifer told her, and she sighed.

"Is she okay? I got Dan's message and I couldn't get hold of anyone. Is my little girl okay?" Penelope asked him, and he could sense her pain from her voice.

"She's still not gained conciseness, but the doctors are saying she should wake up soon and then we will know more." Lucifer told her all he knew, and Penelope sighed in relief.

"I'm on my way to the hospital now. What happened?" She asked, and Lucifer closed his eyes.

"The suspect she was chasing stabbed her." He told Chloe's mother.

"But she's okay? She's going to wake up?" Penelope asked.

"That's what they said." Lucifer said, not wanting to give her mother false hope.

"I'm pulling up now, I'll see you soon." Penelope said and ended the call, and Lucifer took a deep breath and gently placed Chloe's hand down, just as her mother walked in.

"My precious girl." Penelope cried as she ran in, placing both her hands on her daughters face, kissing her forehead gently, and she looked at Lucifer.

"How long has it been?" Penelope asked.

"About two hours. They think she'll wake in another two or three." Lucifer informed the actress, and she nodded, sitting on the chair on the opposite side, grabbing her daughters hand and kissing it.

"Come on, baby, you're strong. You can do this." Penelope said to her daughter, wiping her tears quickly, then looking at Lucifer.

"I can't do this, again, Lucifer. I can't loose her like I lost her father." She told him, and he felt his heart rip open.

"Like you said, she's strong. She'll pull through." Lucifer nodded, and Penelope smiled sadly at him before looking back at her daughter.

"She looks younger, less stressed than when I lasted visited. Has something happened?" Penelope asked him, and he shook his head, knowing that Chloe didn't want her mother knowing about them until she was ready.

"She looks, more like she did before she met Dan. More peaceful." Penelope told him, "I mean it could just be the coma, but, she looks... almost like she did before everything with her father, and Dan." And Lucifer looked at Chloe once again, before his phone pinged with a text from Maze. _'Are you coming or not? I can't keep torturing him without killing him slowly anymore. I'm bored.',_ and Lucifer stood slowly,

"I have some things to take care of." Lucifer said to the actress, and she nodded.

"I'll call you if she wakes up." Penelope told him, and he nodded before leaving the room, and headed to LUX channelling all his anger onto the one man he couldn't wait to put a knife through.

* * *

 As he arrived to his penthouse, the sound of the mans screams filled him with joy.

"Maze?" He called out, and he heard her reply from the middle of the room, where she'd hung the man by his arms, bleeding scars on his body.

"You can leave now, Mazikeen." Lucifer said, and Maze nodded, heading out, and once the elevator doors shut, Lucifer stood in front of the man.

"You almost killed my girlfriend today." Lucifer said to him calmly.

"Look, dude, I'm sorry, either call the cops or let me go." The man begged, and Lucifer could feel the pain he was in.

"I'm going to make you suffer in ways you never thought possible." The devil said, his eyes burning red, his devil face flashing, and the man's scream could be heard for miles.

 

Over two hours later, Maze walked back into Lux to the man who stabbed Chloe bleeding heavily, still hanging by his arms, tears running down his face, and found Lucifer sat on the couch, watching, as he threw small blades at him, and watched them slice him, before falling to the floor.

"Can I kill him yet?" Maze asked her ex master, and Lucifer looked at his former demon.

"You may." Lucifer nodded, and Maze grinned, grabbing a large blade, and stabbing the man in the stomach, and shout loud, and then nothing, his body falling to the floor as she unhooked his arms.

"Shall I burn the body?" Maze asked, and Lucifer nodded, getting out of the clothes that had a mixture of his blood, Chloe's blood, and the new dead mans blood, his phone then rang.

"Hello?" He said.

"She's waking up." Penelope said with joy, and Lucifer threw on a shirt and blazer and all but ran to his car, speeding to the hospital.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You asked for it so here it is! Thank you for the Kudos and Reviews!! Review again?? Feel free to send me prompts and I will do my best to work through them, and I have a few friends who write for this fandom as well who I'm sure would help me out! Hope you enjoyed this chapter!   
> Kisses, Vaine X


	3. The Final Part

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe wakes up. Lucifer stays at her apartment. Penelope finds out about her daughter and the devil. Charlotte (mother) visits one of her new favourite humans in hospital. (Because I would have loved a mom/chloe scene, they would have been bff's. fight me)

Lucifer rushed to the hospital, breaking every speeding law there was on the way. Because Chloe was waking up. She was okay.   
The devil ran into the hospital and towards Chloe's room, composing himself outside before he opened the door slowly, peaking his head in, and Penelope turned to face him, a smile on her face.

"They said she should wake up properly in a few minuets. She woke up a half hour ago but was disorientated and began to panic so they had to put her back under, but she should be awake again soon." The detective's mother told him, and he nodded, sitting down in the chair he was in not that long ago, and looked to Penelope when she began to stand up.

"I'm going to set some coffee, I'll be back in a few minuets." Penelope told him, and with a quick nod she was out of the door, and Lucifer looked back at Chloe when he heard a groan, and Lucifer grabbed her hand gently, stroking his thumb across her fingers as she began to wake up. When her eye's opened, Lucifer smiled softly, and after blinking a few times, a small smile graced her lips as well.

"Hey." Lucifer said her his detective, earning a bigger smile from her.

"Hey." She croaked out, her voice dry, so Lucifer grabbed the bottle of water from behind him and passed it too her, before helping her sit up slowly.

"I thought I lost you." Lucifer told her, and she squeezed his hands.

"You can't get rid of me that easily." Chloe joked, her voice more smooth after drinking, and he laughed slightly, before sitting up to kiss her, soft and tender, and as they parted she smiled, linking her hand with his as he sat back down.

"What happened?" Chloe asked him, and he met her eye.

"You had to have surgery to stitch up a artery that was slit, and then you were out for around twelve hours, you woke up, but they had to put you back to sleep because you began to panic, and here you are." He sweetened the story, missing out where he'd let Maze kill the man who almost took Chloe from him in the worst way.

"And the man?" Chloe asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

"Maze took care of it." Lucifer said, and Chloe nodded, knowing she didn't need anymore details, the nurse then walked in.

"I'm glad to see you're awake, I'm just going to check your stitches." She told Chloe, who nodded.

"When will I be allowed home?" Chloe asked the nurse.

"We recommend a week after surgery, but you have the right to go against medical advice after three days." The nurse told her with a smile.

"Oh, and your mothers here." Lucifer told her, and before Chloe could even speak her mother came barging into the room.

"My darling!" Penelope shouted as she ran to Chloe, pulling her into a hug. "I'm so glad you're okay." Her mother said, kissing her on the cheek.

"I'm fine, mom." Chloe said, hugging her back.

"When Dan called and said you were stabbed I-" Penelope said, choking back a sob, "I thought I was going to loose you the same way I lost your father." Penelope said, and Chloe looked at her with sad eyes.

"I'm okay." She smiled, and her mother squeezed her hand.

"And this handsome devil, I cant believe he's still here. I thought for sure the moment you and Dan got back together he'd of vanished." Penelope said, and Chloe looked at her mother with confusion.

"Me and Dan aren't back together?" Chloe informed her mom, and her mom gave her the same confused expression.

"I thought you two were working it out?" Her mom asked.

"Me and Dan have been divorced for over a year." Chloe told her.

"Oh." Penelope said, and smiled, "Thank God!" Penelope said with relief. "Never in my life have I hated a guy more. He was so needy, and possessive. If your father ever met him, he would have never made it through the door! Never mind down the aisle." Her mother ranted, and Chloe and Lucifer both held back a laugh.

"I thought you liked Dan?" Chloe asked her mother, a hint of humour in her voice, and her mother rolled her eyes.

"I did at first. But he became this shallow man. Very controlling with you, not that you would have it. So I changed my opinion." Penelope said, and Chloe rolled her eyes.

"Dan was controlling?" Lucifer asked her, anger filling his veins, he knew he disliked the man for a reason.

"No, he wasn't." Chloe said, shaking her head at her mother.

"Yes he was." Penelope said to Lucifer, "He didn't let you stay friends with the guys you've known since you were in high school, he didn't like to hanging around with the other male officers." Her mother told her, and Chloe just once again rolled her eyes. "Don't even deny it, he was an ass towards the end of your marriage and you know he was, you left him for a reason." Penelope told her, full mom mode on.

"Exactly. Towards the end." Chloe said, and her mother just shook her head and the topic was dropped, at least for Chloe and Penelope it was.

"If you'll excuse me, I have something to take care off." Lucifer told the women, and began to stand up, and Chloe held his hand tighter.

"If you're about to have a word with Dan or, as you say 'have Maze deal with him', I will break both of your legs." Chloe joked, while Penelope smirked.

"I would never," Lucifer said, a hand to the chest acting offended, Chloe raised her eyebrow.

"Fine, I would. But, not right now, I just... no harm will come to your ex husband, not by my hand anyway." Lucifer said, and headed towards the door.

"Lucifer-" Chloe sighed, wishing he wouldn't do anything, because it was definitely not as bad as her mother just made it out to be.

"I'm joking." He smiled, and then ducked his head into the room before saying "Kind off." and was gone before she could say anything else, and the detective looked at her mother with stern eyes.

"Did you have to say that?" Chloe questioned, and her mother shrugged.

"How was I supposed to know Lucifer knew violent people?" Penelope said, acting innocent.

"Really?" Chloe asked her, and the actresses shrugged once more.

"So he'll have a sore rib for a few days. So what?" Penelope said, and Chloe just groaned and closed her eyes, taking a deep breath.

"Why was he so bothered anyway? Aren't you two just, as they say, 'partners'" Penelope said, trying to use 'cop slang', as she called it when her husband was alive. Chloe opened her eyes slowly, and looked at her mother. Was now the time to tell her they were dating? That they had been for three months? That they were the last time she visited? No. No it was not.

"We're friends, and he hate's Dan as much as you do, so he's using it as an excuse to annoy him." Chloe told her mother, but she could tell by her mother's look that she didn't believe her. When the door swung open, Chloe doesn't remember being more grateful for an interruption.

"Lucifer told me you'd be attacked! Are you okay?" Charlotte came rushing in, patting down Chloe's body gently with worry.

"I'm fine." Chloe smiled, and Charlotte sat in the seat Lucifer was sat in before he went to deal with Dan, but she's sure he didn't even leave the hospital if the agitated Charlotte sat next to her was anything to go by.

"I'm sorry, who are you?" Penelope asked, and Charlotte looked at her with piecing eyes.

"I'm Lucifer's-" Charlotte began, but changed her sentence when Chloe shook her head slightly, hinting that how young Charlotte looked, was in issue, "Step Mother, although I basically raised him as my own.. his father was.. absent." Charlotte said, a smile on her lips.

"Chloe's mom. Penelope." The actress said, and Goddess Of Creation nodded, "and your name is...?" Penelope said, a confused expression on her face.

"Well... my name is actually Asherah, but, people call me Charlotte. Richards. I run a law firm." Mother told Penelope, firmly in the character she'd been forced to play to the world.

"Nice too meet you." Penelope said.

"Mother! Bloody hell, Come here." Lucifer said as he pushed the door open.

"I will not! The detective was injured, and I happen to be fond of her so I am staying." Charlotte said to her son, who sighed, his head hanging, and he entered the room, grabbing a chair and sitting next to his mother, and Penelope watched with confusion.

"So... You and my daughter are close?" Penelope asked, and Chloe and Lucifer rolled their eyes.

"Why yes... I mean at first I wanted to get rid of her, she was in the way of my plan to be reunited with my sons. I even tried to kill her once, but that's not here or there. But then she and Lucifer made quite the pair, and they seemed happy, so I let them be. Turns out your daughter is quite the woman." Charlotte told Penelope, and if she could, Chloe would have sunk into the bed she was in.

"I'm sorry... you tried to _kill,_ my daughter?" Penelope asked.

"Of course. She was the only reason Lucifer wouldn't come back home with me and his brother, but I failed, and I accepted that this was our home and to be quite honest, LA is quite the hotspot." Charlotte said, and Chloe's mother had no words for once, and in the silence, Lucifer decided to try and remove his mother once again.

"Mother, its time you left. Chloe is fine, you have seen that she is fine." Lucifer said, and Charlotte looked at her.

"Are you sure you're okay?" The goddess asked her.

"I'm fine, really." Chloe smiled.

"Well, okay. I'll come by when your out of the hospital, but I will have to make sure that demon you call a roommate isn't there." Charlotte said, and with a quick goodbye, was gone.

"Well, Lucifer. Your step mother is... interesting. Is your whole family like that?" Penelope asked.

"Oh you have no idea." Lucifer scoffed, and Chloe laughed.

* * *

Three day's later, and Chloe was leaving. She couldn't stay in that hospital any longer. Her mother was driving her insane. As Chloe was about to leave, Lucifer walked in.

"All ready to go?" Lucifer asked her, and she nodded.

"I can't wait to get into my own bed." Chloe sighed, and Lucifer grabbed her gently, and kissed her, pulling her into him, and she smiled into it.

"What was that for?" She asked him when they parted.

"I missed you." He said simply, grabbing her hand, opening the door, and walking them out of the hospital room.

"Will you be staying at the apartment?" Chloe asked, "Because I need looking after." Chloe said, seduction in her eyes and Lucifer felt dizzy.

"Of course. I will be tending to your every need." Lucifer commented back, and the detective laughed, tugging herself into his side as they walked out the hospital. 

* * *

As Lucifer opened the door to the detective's apartment, Maze was infront of them.

"Chloe your mother is here." Maze said, a fake smile on her face.

"What? I thought she left!" Chloe complained, hanging her head, before walking in.

"Mommy!" Trixie screeched, running into her mom's arms, hugging her tightly.

"Hey monkey." Chloe said, holding her ten year old tight.

"Mom, I thought you were heading back to Miami today." Chloe asked, and Penelope entered the living space.

"I was, but then I thought I'd spend a few more days here, spend some time with my granddaughter." Her mother smiled.

"Great." Chloe smiled, before looking at Lucifer with eye's that screamed 'help me', and he laughed, shrugging his shoulders, unsure of what to do.

"Momma Decker, staying here for three more days? But where will she sleep?" Maze asked, sarcasm ripping through her.

"Oh, No. I wont be staying here over night. I will just be here spending time with dear Trixie." Penelope told them, and Chloe relaxed a little.

"Well, I'm tired. So, I'm going to head to bed." Chloe said, rubbing her temples with her hands.

"I have.. plans." Maze lied, and quickly bolted out of the door, and Penelope patted Trixie on the head.

"I'll take this little munchkin out for some dinner, Lucifer would you like to join us?" Penelope asked, and Chloe stopped dead in her tracks half way to her room.

"No, thanks. I have to head to LUX. It wont run itself." He lied, and the actress nodded, and headed out the door, and as it shut, Chloe came into his eyeshot.

"Did my mom just _hit_ on you?" Chloe asked, shock in her voice, and Lucifer looked just as lost.

"I think so." Lucifer said, and Chloe laughed.

"But I mean, can you blame her? I'm a walking sex magnet." Lucifer joked, and Chloe slapped him in the chest before turning on her heels, grabbing his hand and pulling him into her room, causing him to grin.

* * *

Chloe was awoke when her front door slammed shut, and voices mixed together, and as she caught her bearings, she realised she was snuggled up to Lucifer. And that she was naked. Chloe moved like a seventeen year old about to be caught with her boyfriend, she pushed Lucifer off the bed, causing a loud thud when he hit the floor, and a small 'ouch' from his groggy half asleep state.

"My mother is back." Chloe said, quickly throwing on sweatpants and a long tee, and Lucifer stood up, placing his pants and shirt on.

"And?" The devil asked her.

"And what?" Chloe questioned, Lucifer rolled his eyes.

"You're thirty three, and you still care if your mother catches you with your boyfriend?" Lucifer said to her, and she threw a pillow at him.

"The point is, is that she doesn't know about us yet. I would rather her not find out by seeing us in bed together." Chloe told him, and he just laughed, and followed behind her as she existed the bedroom.

"Look whos up!" Penelope smiled, "Lucifer! I didn't except you to be here." She said, her eyes going between the two of them, but they skipped past her comment.

"We got Chinese." Trixie said holding a bag with too much food in for three, hinting that her mom knew Lucifer was going to be here.

"Lucifer I got our favourite," The ten year old said, pushing herself up onto the seat, and gently high fived the hand she was holding in the air.

"I'm just going to use the bathroom." Penelope said, heading out of the kitchen and Lucifer and Chloe plated the food.

"Trix, what did Grandma get?" Chloe asked her ten year old, and she pointed to the container containing sweet chili, and Chloe grabbed it, plating it out for her mother before Lucifer added the rice and chips, neither of them noticing Penelope watching from the entrance to the kitchen.

Chloe wiped the hands on the dishtowel after passing her daughter her plate of food, telling her to be careful as she allowed her to eat it infront of the TV as her mother was here and there wasn't enough room around the table. Lucifer then noticed she had curry sauce on her, and he gently wiped it from her cheek, causing her to look at him and smile, before placing a soft kiss on his lips, and Penelope decided then would be the right time to announce her presence.   

"The food smells delicious." The eldest decker said as she walked in, meaning Chloe and Lucifer parted, Chloe hiding her face from her mother, and Lucifer refusing to meet her eye. 2We're eating in the living space I assume?" Penelope asked with a teasing smile, knowing she'd embarrassed her daughter a little, Chloe hummed in agreement. Once her mother was out of the room, Chloe rested her head against Lucifer's chest, laughing.

"It could have been a lot worse." Lucifer told his detective, and she nodded, before grabbing her plate and heading in the direction of the living room, Lucifer followed behind her.

* * *

Chloe shut the door after her mother, and sighed, before heading into the kitchen where she saw Lucifer washing the pots, Trixie stood on a stool, wiping them, and then placing them on the side, and she smiled to herself.

Sure, when she was younger, she did not expect this to be here life. Chloe never thought she'd be in love with the actual devil, for one. But, on the more logical side, she always imagined that she'd meet someone, settle down and have a family. Never did she think she'd meet someone, settle down and start and family, and then for the man she married to change so much in the span of a year, and to end up divorced and a single mother. But there she was.   
As she leaned against the wall, she began to think that she never imagined that she'd have someone who wasn't her child's father, helping teach her to wash pots, or ride a bike, or swim, for that matter, But that's what happened, because it was Lucifer who did all of that. Who was there to pick up the pieces of her ten year old when her father had to cancel on her for the fourth weekend in a row because, 'something came up', and yeah, Dan was a good father, a great one, for the small stuff, like picking her up for school, taking her on small vacations during the warm weekends, but he was never there for the tantrums, or the days when the weather was bad and the ten year old was bored, but Lucifer was. And she loved him for that. This was her family, and as she looked at both their smiles as they had a play fight with the washing up bubbles, she swears, if this was the happiest she'd ever be, then damn, she'd die pretty fucking happy.  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hellloo! I didn't plan on finishing the short story so soon, as you can imagine I had a lot more to say and do, unfortunately real life calls, and my second college term has really began to kick in and my professors are not light with the work load! Maybe ill do a missing scene part when things calm down? Anyway, sorry for the abrupt ending, and lack of any plot at all, I promise others will be better as I will time the, right, aha. Review? Let me know what you guys think of a missing scene segment, or maybe flash backs linking to this story? Kisses, A very overworked and college hating, Vaine X


End file.
